Last second
by widilaxo
Summary: walau hanya beberapa menit saja kau sudah sah menjadi suami ku , itu adalah hal terindah seumur hidupku , yaitu menjatuhkan hubungan kita di pelaminan . kau adalah anugerah dari tuhan yang sangat aku syukuri park chanyeol . Terimakasih untuk semuanya


LAST SECOND

Author: widylaz

Cast : chanyeol , baekhyun .

Genre : romance , hurt .

Rated : T

Length : oneshoot

Soundtrack : adele - hello

Chanyeol , pria jangkung berparas tinggi itu tengah berjalan di area koridor kampus dengan senyum yang setia mengembang di bibirnya , hingga langkahnya terhenti saat orang yang dicarinya nampak duduk di sebuah bangku taman , chanyeol kembali berjalan untuk menghampirinya .

" baekhyuniee~ " chanyeol memeluk baekhyun , selaku kekasihnya dari belakang . namun senyumnya memudar saat baekhyun mencekal pelukannya .

" kenapa hmm ? " chanyeol memelengkungkan bibirnya , ia kecewa dengan penolakan baekhyun

" ti.. tidak. Aku hanya kaget peluklah aku lagi " baekhyun merentangkan tangannya , menampilkan senyuman , senyuman yang dibuat buat .

Tampa aba – aba chanyeol langsung menyambar tubuh mungil itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam dekapannya .

" kau kenapa akhir akhir ini baek ? "

" aku hanya lelah ~ aku setress dengan skripsi ku " baekhyun berbohong , untuk apa baekhyun mengerjakan tugas skripsinya , karena cepat atau lambat ia akan meninggalkan kampus ini .

" kumohon jangan terlalu membebani dirimu " chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memberikan sensasi hangat sekaligus rasa bersalah bagi baekhyun .

" hmm ~" timpal baekhyun singkat

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya , dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu baekhyun lalu memerhatikan sosok baekhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki .

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dengan mata yang menyelidik " tapi kenapa kau gemukan baek ? "

Wajah baekhyun memerah "i... itu "

Melihat baekhyun yang blushing seketika karena ucapannya chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak " aku hanya bercanda sayang.. " lalu chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun .

Akhirnya Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain , melainkan baekhyun yang lagi lagi tersenyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan hatinya yang hancur.

" baek apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ? "

" aku tak yakin soo , tapi aku harus pergi . aku takut , aku takut chanyeol kecewa "

" baek , hubungan kalian sudah berlangsung selama 4 tahun . dia pasti akan mengerti , jadi baek kurasa... "

"tidak soo... , bagaimanapun dia akan kecewa hiks~ " air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya lolos dari pelupuk mata indahnya , kyungsoo segera menyambar tubuh yang sama mungilnya dengannya , berharap dapat memberi sedikit ketenangan bagi baekhyun , namun nyatanya tidak.

Baekhyun benar – benar tidak menyangka jika hubungan nya dengan chanyeol , hubungan manis yang dapat membuat siapapun iri itu akan berujung seperti ini . baekhyun benar – benar menyesali kecerobohannya ini , tapi memang yang namanya penyesalan akan selalu datang di akhir . jika bukan suatu keharusan baekhyun tak ingin berpisah dengan chanyeol , baekhyun tak ingin meninggalkan chanyeol yang telah mengisi ruang kosong dihati nya ,chanyeol yang telah mengubah dirinya dari nobody menjadi somebody dan chanyeol yang selalu membuat hati baekhyun menghangat di moment moment kebersamaan mereka . baekhyun tak bodoh jika dengan sia sia harus meninggalkan chanyeol . tapi apakah jika chanyeol sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya ia akan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk baekhyun peluk ? apakah chanyeol akan tersenyum lagi padanya ? baekhyun takut , baekhyun takut chanyeol tak bisa menerimanya .

" baek .. aku rasa jangan pergi terlalu cepat , itu hanya akan membuat chanyeol membencimu"

" kapanpun aku pergi , chanyeol akan membenciku soo hikss~ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan "hmm , itu memang benar . tapi setidaknya itu dapat meminimalisir keadaan . mungkin beberapa hari saja , jadikanlah itu hari terakhir kau bersamanya , mungkin kau tau apa maksudku"

"ide bagus soo , ya aku mengerti . "

Perkataan kyungsoo ada benarnya , baekhyun tak perlu berangkat terlalu terburu buru . ia akan mengambil beberapa hari sebagai hari terakhir nya bersama chanyeol sebelum ia akan benar benar meninggalkan pria itu . baekhyun berharap dengan begitu ia akan memberi chanyeol sepenggal kenangan yang lebih bemakna dari moment moment mereka sebelumnya . dia akan memanfaatkan waktu singkat itu sebaik – baiknya .

BAEKHYUN VOP

Aku tak tau jalan ya aku pilih ini benar atau tidak , tapi aku tak bisa secepat itu meninggalkannya . meninggalkannya bersama moment moment manis kebersamaan kita di kota ini . aku tak sanggup , karena nyatanya jika aku tak melakukan kecerobohan aku sangat enggan meninggalkannya .

Tap.. tap... dia menghampiri ku , seperti biasa senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya , kumohon jangan seperti ini , ini hanya membuatku semakin tak sanggup meninggalkanmu

Aku lambaikan tanganku padanya , membalas senyumnya . aku sakit saat harus tersenyum seperti ini disaat kesedihan yang menanti , yang aku hanya ingin lakukan hanyalah menangis menangis dan menangis , menyesuaikan emosiku dengan suasana hatiku bukannya berpura pura seperti ini .

Dia kini duduk disampingku , pandangannya terus kedepan dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang .

"yeol~" akupun membuka suara dengan keraguraguan

"hmm" responnya singkat dengan wajah yang terus menghadap ke depan sepertinya ia sedang menikamti suasana taman yang hijau.

" yeol , aku menuntut kado valentine darimu ! " ucapku ketus mencoba bermain main dengannya .

Pandangannya pun teralih padaku , ia mengangkat sebelah halisnya " tak seperti biasanya .. " ia pun mengecup keningku , hatiku kembali menghangat , namun aku tak boleh terlalu menikmatinya karena sebentar lagi kehangatan itu akan lenyap . " baiklah katakan sayang , apapun aku kabulkan "

"bagaimana dengan 4 hari tur romantis yeol ? " yappss , aku akan memanfaatkan 4 hari ini dengan selalu bersamanya mengukir kenangan kenangan indah terlebih ini adalah valentine day's , yang mungkin akan semakin memperdalam kesakitan bagi nya dan diriku nantinya , tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkannya begitu saja , dia sangat berharga dalam hidupku .

"baiklah , luar negri ? "

Luar negri ? aku sangat menginginkan itu tapi itu hanya akan membuang waktu banyak , aku harus kubur keinginanku ini , aku tak ingin 4 hari ini aku habiskan percuma dengan duduk dipesawat berjam jam .

" tidak usah yeol , di korea saja "

" kemana ? "

Sedikit menimbang nimbang namun tak lama aku segera memutuskan " empat hari , empat ingin ke namsan tower, nami island, arena ice skating , dan rose garden , bisakah ? " ya aku ingin tempat itu , tempat itu sering dikunjungi pasangan pasangan muda di korea saat valentine , aku harap akan terjadi hal hal berkesan nantinya dan membuatku semakin sulit untuk meninggalkannya , hhh~ itu menyakitkan .

" itu saja ? baiklah , kapan dimulai ? "

" hari ini yeol ! "

" baiklah~ "

Tampa basa basi , ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya . seperti biasa , rasanya terasa hangat dan nyaman padahal salju salju bertumpukan di jalanan dan orang orang memakai baju tebal dengan asap yang mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. kelak aku akan merindukan kehangatan ini ,seandai nya jam dinding dapat berjalan mundur , aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya .

Sepanjang perjalanan genggamannya tak pernah terlepas dari tanganku , bibirnya tetap tersenyum .

DAY 1 AT NAMSAN TOWER

Pemandangan indah kota seoul dapat terlihat dari ketinggian gunung namsan ini , ahhhh ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku kesini bersama chanyeol , tapi aku belum pernah memasang gembok cinta sekalipun , entah kenapa , kami merasa itu tidak terlalu penting , tapi aku berencana ingin melakukannya hari ini .

"yeol aku ingin memasang gembok cinta~ "

"akupun sangat ingin . jja , kita beli dulu gemboknya "

Aku memilih gembok berwarna merah muda berbentuk hati , kurogoh bolpoin disakuku dan kutuliskan 'Chanyeol 3 Baekhyun , always.. ' tanganku bergetar saat menuliskan kalimat itu , kugigit bibir bawahku agar air mata tak lolos , dan itu berhasil . setelah itu chanyeol segera memasang gembok itu disebuah pohon besi yang berisi ribuan gembok , ia pun langsung memasukan kunci dari gembok itu kedalam sebuah kotak yang serupa dengan kotak pos . kami tersenyum bersama . kami lega , kami seperti sebuah pasangan yang selesai melakukan ritual ampuh agar cinta kita tetap abadi , padahal itu hanya tindakan omong kosong dan padahal pada akhirnya aku tau akan bagaimana , tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu lega.

" baek kau tahu , dulu saat aku kecil aku pergi bersama ayahku kesini , tapi dulu pagar pagar roof terrace ini belum dipenuhi oleh gembok – gembok cinta . tapi lihatlah , bahkan petugas menyediakan pohon pohon besi seperti ini agar dapat menampung simbol cinta pasangan pasangan diseluruh dunia yang berkunjung . hhhh~ "

" hemhh , padahal semua ini tak menjamin hubungan mereka akan berlangsung lama . "

"aku tahu , ini semua hanya mengikuti tren hhha , tapi tampa kita sadari semua itu akan memberi kita kesan saat kita kembali kesini , entah sedih , senang tergantung apakah kita akan menginjakan kaki bersama lagi disini nanti atau hanya sendiri secara individu "

Perkataan manisnya benar – benar menyayat , aku tak yakin yeol jika kita akan kembali ke tempat ini bersama , aku benar benar tak yakin .

Kupeluk tubuhnya , ku tumpahkan semua emosiku . air mataku benar benar tidak terbendung lagi sekarang , kesakitan ini malah semakin bertambah . tuhan , aku hanya memiliki satu permintaan seumur hidupku , aku ingin terus bersamanya selamanya . namun aku rasa aku memang sudah tak pantas mengucapkan permintaan itu , aku sekarang tidak pantas untukmu chanyeol . aku ingin membeberkan semuanya padamu , namun kurasa kau tak akan menerimaku dan menendangku sekarang juga . aku tak ingin itu terjadi , aku ingin merasakan rasa cinta tulusmu untuk bebarapa hari terakhir ini , biarkan aku egois seperti ini .

" kau menangis baek ? "

" ya , aku... aku menangis bahagia "

Dia mencium puncak rambutku lama , lagi lagi aku menikmatinya

AUTHOR VOP

DAY 2 AT NAMI ISLAND

Butuh waktu 1-2 jam untuk ke pulau nami , yang terletak di chuncheon gang-wondo . baekhyun memakai jaket tebal hitam yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya dengan syal merah yang melilit lehernya dan menutupi mulutnya berbeda dengan chanyeol yang hanya memakai kaos putih dengan dibalut jaket kulit saint laurent , ia tampak terlihat gagah dengan rambut yang disisir keatas menggunakan gel ,seperti biasa dalam cuaca apapun chanyeol ingin tampak terlihat keren .

" baek pakaianmu begitu tebal , kau jadi seperti pinguin saat berjalan " goda chanyeol sambil menirukan gaya berjalan pinguin

Baekhyun memelengkungkan bibirnya kesal , lalu memukul tangan chanyeol keras hingga membuat sang empu mengaduh " aku tak ingin kedinginan bodoh "

Chanyeol pun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang imut , ia tak pernah akan bosan melihat wajah imut itu sampai kapanpun.

"jja ! kita pergi . "

Chanyeol mendahului memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi sedangkan baekhyun duduk disampingnya

" yeol maafkan aku , gara gara aku kita jadi bolos kuliah padahal ... "

Chanyeol segera menggengam tangan baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut dan membuat baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya "pstt ~ aku akan melakukan apapun untkmu sayang "

Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain , chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya dan menancap pedal gas menuju nami island tempat tempat yang pernah di pakai sebagai lokasi syuting drama korea terkenal pada masanya yaitu 'winter sonata'.

Tak ada perbincangan selama perjalanan karena baekhyun tertidur . sekali kali chanyeol memandangi baekhyun sambil tersenyum , ia tak henti hentinya mengagumi karya terindah tuhan yang telah diberikan padanya .

Satu jam perjalanan berlalu , karena jalanan lancar kini mereka sudah sampai di nami island . baekhyun masih tertidur , chanyeol tidak tega untuk membangunkannya . chanyeol perlahan mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah baekhyun , namun belum sempat tangan itu menyentuh pipi mulus baekhyun , baekhyun pun terbangun .

Baekhyun mengucek matanya lucu " chan ~ kita sudah sampai ? "

"hemmhh" gumam chanyeol singkat seraya mengangguk .

Mata baekhyun langsung berbinar – binar , senyum cerianya merekah " kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi , jja kita turun !"

Belum sempat chanyeol bicara , baekhyun sudah turun duluan dari mobil dan berlari antusias , sedangkan chanyeol menyusul dengan santai

" WOAAAAAA! " Teriak baekhyun ditengah tengah pohon yang berjajar rapih , sangat sangat indah .

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum , ia benar – benar bahagia dengan melihat baekhyun sebahagia ini , ia pun menghampiri baekhyun .

" kau senang baek ? "

"tentu saja ~ "

" apa yang ingin kita lakukan ? "

" aku hanya ingin duduk – duduk saja , tak ada yang lain "

"hanya itu ? "

"iya"

Mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku dekat pohon , aneh memang . seharusnya dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini mereka duduk di sebuah coffee shop atau tempat lainnya yang menyediakan minuman hangat , tapi entahlah baekhyun ingin menikmati pulau nami ini dan chanyeol hanya mengikuti saja .

Sudah setengah jam mereka duduk , namun tak ada perbincangan sedikitpun , saking asiknya memandangi sekeliling baekhyun sampai melupakan chanyeol , chanyeol yang menggigil disampingnya , suruh siapa dia tidak menggunakan jaket tebal .

Hingga pada akhirnya brukkkk ... chanyeol jatuh dipaha baekhyun , ia sudah tidak tahan lagi , akhirnya ia pingsan karena kedinginan . baekhyun yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya .

"astaga yeol... kau kenapa ? maafkan aku ... , bangunlah kumohon " baekhyun panik bukan kepayang , ia pun segera memapah chanyeol dalam keadaan pingsan karena sangat tidak mungkin baekhyun menggendongnya , tubuh chanyeol sangatlah besar .

Baekhyun memasukan tubuh chanyeol kedalam mobil dan ia duduk disampingnya

"sayang hikss~ kumohon bangunlah , maafkan aku hikss~ "

Baekhyun menangis , ia menyesali dirinya sendiri yang telah bekeinginan yang aneh – aneh sehingga membuat chanyeol keedinginan . baekhyun melepaskan jaket tebalnya lalu ia selimutkan jaket itu pada chanyeol . belum cukup sampai disitu , baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol agar tubuhnya segera menghangat . itu berhasil , beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol terbangun . merasakan ada pergerakan , baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya

" syukurlah yeol , kau sadar , tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikan coklat panas untukmu.. "

Saat baekhyun membuka pintu mobil untuk keluar , pergerakannya terhenti oleh cekalan chanyeol

" aku tak ingin coklat panas , aku hanya ingin kau ... " ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang pelan

Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya dan kembali memeluk chanyeol.

" maafkan aku hikss~ tak seharusnya aku meminta mu duduk diluar ruangan disaat cuaca dingin sperti ini "

"aku tak apa baek~ "

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya . ia menangkup wajah baekhyun dan menghapus lembut air mata yang bercucuran di sana . chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya , tau dengan apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan , baekhyun mnutup matanya dan pasrah menerima ciuman lembut yang chanyeol layangkan .

 _Kau tau yeol selama 4 tahun hubungan kita , aku belum pernah sekalipun menerima penolakan darimu , aku tak pernah menerima protes darimu . kau selalu mengabulkan apapun permintaanku , kau selalu mengikuti apapun yang menjadi pilihanku . kau membuatku semakin rendah dimatamu , aku tak pantas untukmu yeol ._

Baekhyun kini menginap di apartement chanyeol , karena sejak insiden kemaren chanyeol menjadi demam dan ia tak bisa meninggalkannya .

" chanyeol , bangunlah dulu , kau harus makan "

Tak perlu berlama lama , chanyeol pun bangun . ya sejak tadi ia memang sudah bangun , namun ia sengaja memejamkan matanya untuk sedikit bermalas malasan

" aku ingin kau suapi " gumam chanyeol dengan nada yang di manja manjakan .

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas " baiklah "

Chanyeol tersenyum puas , ia pun segera membuka mulutnya untuk bakhyun suapi .

" chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan ? kau mau kemana ? "

" bukankah kita akan ke arena ice skating ? kau lupa ? "

Baekhyun segera mendudukan tubuh chanyeol diatas ranjang

" lupakan ice skating , kau harus istirahat total !"

" baek , aku tidak papa "

" kau masih demam ! lagipula aku sudah tak ingin ke arena ice skating "

"tapi baek... "

" BISAKAH KAU TAK TERLALU BAIK PADAKU ? BISAKAH KAU TAK SELALU MENURUTI SETIAP PERMINTAANKU ? BISAKAH KAU SEDIKIT TEGAS PADAKU HAH ?! " bentak baekhyun replekss... , ia pun merosot dan menangis .

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh baekhyun dan baekhyun tak melakukan penolakan atau penerimaan , ia hanya menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

" baek , apa yang kau bicarakan , aku melakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu , tak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu . baiklah.. baiklah... tak ada ice skating , aku akan dirumah bersama mu . besok aku janji akan sehat dan membawamu ke rose garden . kumohon berhentilah menangis ~"

" maafkan aku yeol ,aku tak bermaksud"

" ya , aku tau itu baek "

 _Aku salut akan kesabaran mu padaku , aku salut park chanyeol ._

AT ROSE GARDEN

Ini adalah hari terakhir baekhyun bersama chanyeol , hari yang paling menyakitkan pun tiba , hari dimana awal penderitaan baekhyun dimulai , hari dimana baekhyun akan kembali hidup sendiri tampa chanyeol disampingnya . baekhyun sudah menyiapkannya dari awal , namun sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah siap .

Malam ini baekhyun harus memanfaatkan hari terakhirnya sebaik mungkin , tak boleh ada cacat sedikitpun , ia ingin mengukir kenangan bersama chanyeol , lebih tepatnya kenangan terakhir .

" baek , tutup matamu "

" untuk apa ? "

" lakukan saja "

" baiklah.. "

Baekhyun menutupi apa yang chanyeol suruh . chanyeol memapah baekhyun berjalan ke suatu tempat di rose garden ini .

" buka matamu "

Saat baekhyun membuka matanya , ia benar benar terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya . ia dikelilingingi bunga mawar merah yang menyala yang membentuk 'love' . baekhyun merasa ini benar – benar indah sampai ia tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya

"bagaimana bisa , bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini ? "

" kau tak perlu tau "

Baekhyun berhambur ke dada bidang chanyeol dan ia segera memeluknya sambil menangis .

"kenapa kau menangis , kau tidak suka ? "

" tidak , tidak . ini benar – benar indah . aku menangis bahagia "

" kalo begitu lihatlah aku.. "

Baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol tampa melepaskan pelukannya . chanyeol langsung menyerbu bibir baekhyun tampa aba- aba , dan itu sedikit membuat baekhyun kaget, namun selang beberapa detik baekhyun menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman tsb .

" aku mencintaimu baek... "

"aku juga mencintaimu yeol.. , sangat.. "

Hari ini pun tiba , baekhyun harus meninggalkan chanyeol . ia harus meninggalkan chanyeol setelah hal manis tadi malam , ia harus meninggalkan chanyeol dengan jahatnya . baekhyun benar – benar tak ingin pergi , tapi ia harus . ia tak ingin chanyeol mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , ia takut chanyeol kecewa padanya , walaupun dengan cara seperti ini sama sama akan membuat chanyeol terluka , tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik .

 _Sekarang aku benar benar akan pergi . aku akan meninggalkan mu setelah surprise tadi malam . aku akan pergi seperti orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih , aku benar – benar terlihat buruk . selamanya aku akan meninggalkanmu yeol , kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi satu sama lain .jangan tanya apa alasannya , aku tak ingin kau kecewa padaku setelah kau mengetahuinya , aku harap kau tak akan pernah membenci ku , aku harap kau akan mengenang masa masa bahagia kita, karena aku akan benar benar menghilang dari hadapanmu . ini sangat menyakitkan , tapi ini adalah konskuensi bagiku atas kebodohanku . kumohon maafkan aku , kumohon jangan terluka karna ku , bahagia lah dengan orang yang lebih baik dari ku . tetap tersenyumlah seperti biasa , tebarkan aura kebahagian dimanapun kau berada , jangan pernah bersedih karena ku , aku benar – benar tak pantas untuk kau pikirkan , anggaplah aku mimpi buruk bagimu sehingga kau harus segera terbangun , jangan sekali – kali kau sebut namaku . kau berhak bahagia park chanyeol . – baekhyun_

Chanyeol meremas surat itu dan berlari menuju tempat tinggal baekhyun , ia berlari secepat mungkin , ia tak memperdulikan jarak rumah baekhyun yang lumayan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya . ia sampai di rumah minimalis baekhyun dengan napas terengah – engah . tampa basa basi ia segera mendobrak pintu rumah baekhyun , ia kembali berlari dan memasuki sebuah ruangan , yaitu kamar baekhyun . namun nihil , baekhyun sudah benar – benar pergi , chanyeol rapuh serapuh rapuhnya , ia ambruk ditempat . chanyeol menangis sambil berteriak prustasi

"KENAPA , KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU ?! APA YANG TELAH AKU PERBUAT HAH ?! KEMBALILAH BAEKHYUN , KEMBALILAH KUMOHON , AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ " teriak chanyeol prustasi .

chanyeol memandang sekilas surat yang yang masih ia genggam lalu ia merobek surat itu dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat

"PERSETAN DENGAN UCAPANMU ! AKU MEMBENCIMU , AKU MEMBENCIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN ! KAU TELAH MEMBUAT HIDUPKU HANCUR ! "

6 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

" lihat , kau terlambat. kau dipecat ! "

"tapi , aku hanya telat beberapa menit saja pak "

" AKU TAK PEDULI ! aku tak bisa memperkerjakan pegawai sepertimu ! KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU ! "

Wanita itu akhirnya dengan raut murung keluar dari ruangan kerja chanyeol , ia benar benar mengutuk nama si park sialan itu yang seenaknya memecatnya karena hal sepele .

Ya , tadi yang baru saja berteriak adalah chanyeol . ia benar benar berubah setelah baekhyun pergi . ia berubah menjadi pria dingin , kejam , dan arogan . ia hidup dengan kebencian , hatinya terluka saat mengingat nama baekhyun dengan sejuta kenangan di dalamnya . chanyeol sudah benar – benar tidak percaya akan cinta , ia hanya akan menyewa wanita jalang untuk memuaskan nafsunya setelah itu ia akan melemparkan segepok uang tunai ke perut wanita itu dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja . sungguh , kepergian baekhyun benar benar mengubah seorang happy virus menjadi lelaki brengsek .

CHANYEOL POV

Berbeda dengan ucapanku beberapa tahun yang lalu, bukan senang atau sedih yang kurasakan namun kebencian . kini aku menginjakan kaki ku kembali setelah enam tahun lamanya , sendirian . aku benci tempat ini , persetan dengan gembok-gembok yang menggantung di sana , semuanya hanyalah hal bodoh . jika bisa , aku ingin mencopot kembali gembok yang telah kita pasang , namun sayang gembok sialan itu telah tertimbun oleh ribuan gembok pasangan bodoh di dunia ini . selama enam tahun ini aku selalu memikirkan semuanya , mengapa kau meninggalkanku ? . aku selalu mencari tahu akan semua alasan yang telah ku perbuat namun semuanya percuma , namun aku tak menemukannya . aku sangat sadar , jika aku belum pernah sedikitpun membuat kesalahan , ya kau memang sengaja meninggalkanku , untuk pria lain ? mungkin saja . apa ada pria lain yang lebih baik dariku ? kurasa kau benar – benar bodoh . aku menyesal telah mengenal dan mencintaimu . benar apa katamu , kau hanya mimpi yang berakhir buruk . wajah polosmu benar – benar menipu , bibir tipismu seakan selalu berkata manis , mata lembut mu seakan selalu memberi keteduhan , dirimu sekaakan candu yang dicampuri racun . aku benar – benar sangat membencimu byun baekhyun .

AUTHOR POV

" _segera atur penerbangan ku secepat mungkin , aku ingin berlibur !"_

" _kemana ? "_

" _amerika sepertinya boleh juga. aku ingin melakukan penerbangan besok "_

" _baiklah , nanti aku kabari lagi tuan"_

Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya .ia butuh berlibur , dan ia memilih amerika sebagai destinasi liburan yang paling cocok . ia ingin mencuci mata dengan melihat wanita wanita seksi di pantai yang hanya memakai underwear dan bikini. Ingat , chanyeol sekarang sudah berubah . ia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk baginya ini , ia tak ingin menumpahkan air mata disini . karena sebenarnya hati terdalamnya benar – benar rapuh , namun ia tampak terlihat tegar karena kebencian nya yang mengalahkan hati kecilnya.

AT California , Amerika barat.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobil mewah yang sengaja ia beli dadakan disana dengan kecepatan tinggi di area golden gate bridge menuju venice beach . yeah chanyeol ingin surfing , surfing adalah salah satu keahliannya . bukan hanya itu , bukankah ia juga ingin melihat wanita berkulit eksotis yang seksi ? venice beach lah jawabannya .

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya . chanyeol keluar mobil dengan telanjang dada dan hanya mngenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan juga kacamata berwarna hitam . ia berlari menuju pantai sambil membawa papan surfing , saat ia berlari wanita wanita yang sedang berjemur pun berdecak kagum dan memuji tubuh atletisnya ,.chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas mendengarnya , karena ia tak bodoh untuk tak mengerti ucapan ucapan wanita penggoda itu .

Chanyeol menjatuhkan papan surfingnya dan berdiri diatasnya . chanyeol beputar putar mengikuti arus ombak dengan lihainya , tampa rasa takut sedikitpun . dari tepian terlihat para wanita yang menyorakinya kagum , dan chanyeol sangat puas dengan pujian yang ia terima .

Merasa bosan , chanyeol pun mengakhiri permainanya , ia pun kembali ketepian . wanita wanita yang menyaksikan permainannya pun menampilkan raut kecewa , karena mereka belum kenyang melihat aksi pria tampan asia yang menggugah selera ini .

Chanyeol berjalan arogan bak selebritis , melewati wanita wanita penggoda yang memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum . sebenarnya chanyeol ingin sekali bermain – main sebentar dengan wanita – wanita itu , namun niatnya urung karena ia benar – benar lelah dan ingin langsung beristirahat , ia pun memilih untuk langsung pulang ke hotel .

' aku benar – benar yang paling tampan disini sepertinya'

Kesokan harinya chanyeol pergi kembali melesatkan mobilnya menuju union square untuk membeli beberapa pakaian branded nan mahal , jangan salah chanyeol adalah seorang fashionista sejak baekhyun pergi , ia benar benar memerhatikan penampilannya untuk menarik hati wanita yang akan dijadikan mangsanya .

Saat ia memasuki pusat perbelanjaan terkenal itu , matanya tertuju kearah seorang anak kecil berwajah asia yang sedang menangis , bukan karena anak itu berwajah asia , tapi chanyeol tertarik karena wajah anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang . untuk pertama kalinya dalam 6 tahun ini , kini hatinya tergerak untuk menghampiri anak kecil itu . ia merasa kasihan mlihat anak kecil itu yang sedang duduk sndirian sambil menangis sedangkan orang orang hanya berlalung lalang mengacuhkannya , memang begitulah amerika . chanyeol menghampiri anak itu

"hallo "

Anak itu berhenti menangis , mata sipitnya mengedip lucu , dan itu membuat chanyeol gemas .

" anyeong~ " gumam chanyeol dalam bahasa korea , ia mengetes anak itu apakah ia berasal dari korea atau negara di asia lainnya

"anyeong , ahjussi " jawab anak itu dalam bahasa korea namun menggunakan logat amerika , dugaan chanyeol benar .

" kau kenapa menangis ? "

Kini setelah enam tahun lamanya , sifat lama chanyeol kembali muncul , ia berbicara dengan ramah dan lembut , sungguh tak pernah bisa di duga anak ini merubah situasi .

" eomma , aku kehilangan eomma ku , kami berpisah hikss , aku takut dia kenapa - napa" gumam anak itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" tenang saja , ahjussi akan menemanimu sampai eomma mu datang , tenang saja ia akan baik baik saja , diakan sudah besar "

"tapi ahjussi , eommaku tidak bisa melihat hikss~ "

Chanyeol meengangakan bibirnya , ia semakin prihatin dengan keadaan anak ini , sekaligus ia bangga pada anak ini yang benar benar memerhatikan orang tuanya .

Tiba – tiba ...

"eommaaaa~ "

Anak itu berlari menuju pria yang duduk di kursi roda , pria itu beperawakan mungil , bibirnya tipis , mata puppy nya benar benar indah namun pandangannya benar – benar kosong .

"Baekhyun-ah " gumam chanyeol lemah , ia benar – benar tidak menyangka dengan pemandangan di depannya ini , itu adalah baekhyun , dan yang semakin membuatnya lemas . keadaan baekhyun sekarang benar – benar menyedihkan , ia duduk di kursi roda dengan pandangan yang sudah gelap gulita . chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya menuju dua insan itu , ternyata itu benar baekhyun , keadaannya benar – benar menyedihkan . seketika rasa benci chanyeol menghilang saat melihat keadaan baekhyun yang seperti ini , rasa cintanya kini mengalahkan segalanya .

" baekhyun –ah "

" ahjussi mengenal eomma ku ? "

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya bicara " siapa dia Kihyun? dia bisa bicara bahasa korea ? apa dia turis ? "

" baekhyun-ah ini aku "

Senyum baekhyun pun pudar , tampa melihatpun ia sudah hapal betul dengan suara bass ini .suara ini , suara ini adalah sura yang benar – benar ia rindukan

Satu bulir liquid bening pun jatuh dari mata puppy nya " chan, chanyeol "

Chanyeol berlutut sambil menangis dihadapan baekhyun , ia benar benar terluka melihat keadaan baekhyun skaarang" baek ini kau ? kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini hikss ? kenapa kau meninggalkanku hikss~ ? kumohon jelaskanlah hikss , aku benar benar terluka melihatmu hidup sperti ini baek "

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis , ia benar – benar rindu dengan sosok chanyeol dan ia juga tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan chanyeol disini .

" maafkan aku yeol hikss ~ maafkan aku.. "

kihyun yang melihat dua orang dewasa itu hanya bisa mengedip ngedipkan mata lucu

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun dan putranya kihyun ke hotel penginapannya , sebelumnya ia telah mengantarkan baekhyun ke tempat tinggal miliknya namun setelah melihat nya , tempat itu benar – benar tidak layak untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal , iapun membawa baekhyun bersamanya tampa alasan yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu .

" yeol tak seharusnya kau membawa ku dan kihyun ke tempatmu " gumam baekhyun dengan pandangan yang lurus kdepan

" baek sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu , kenapa kau bisa seperti ini ? " tanya chanyeol tampa mengindahkan ucapan baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum miris " semuanya begitu singkat terjadi , aku mengalami kecelakaan parah saat hendak mengantarkan kihyun sekolah yang menyebabkan mataku seperti ini , penderitaan ku tak sampai disana saja . dokter menemukan benjolan di kepala ku dan itu di ponis adalah tumor dan tumor itu kini merambat menjadi kanker , ini adalah balasan dari tuhan sepertinya , hha "

Chanyeol ingin kembali menumpahkan air mata , namun ia menundanya " dimana suamimu ? "

" aku tak pernah menikah dengan siapapun "

"jadi kihyun ? tunggu baek... berapa usia anakmu ? "

" 6 tahun "

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya " jadi , dia... "

Baekhyun tersenyum " ya kau benar , maafkan aku , aku memang tak pantas untukmu "

FLASHBACK

Untuk menghidupi dirinya baekhyun terpaksa harus menjadi seorang bartender di sebuah klub malam . ia hidup sendiri dari sejak lahir , saat masih kecil ia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan , namun saat usianya menginjak 17 tahun ia harus banting tulang menghidupi dirinya sendiri .

Waktu itu ...

Baekhyun diijinkan pulang oleh bos nya karena ia tak enak badan . saat ia hendak keluar dari klub seseorang mencekal tangannya

"sehun –ah , apa yang kau lakukan ? "

"hai cantikk ,... uhh wajah mu benar benar menipu , sebenarnya gender pria mu adalah rekayasa kan ? " racau sehun dengan mata yang teler

" lepaskan ,... ini tidak benar sehun , kau sedang mabuk "

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya , namun tenaganya tak lebih besar dari sehun ditambah kondisinya yang sedang tidak bagus , sehingga membuat sehun dengan mudah menyeretnya.

Sehun mendorong tubuh baekhyun ke ranjang dan mempereteli kancing baju baekhyun .

"kumohon hiks.. , sehun-ah jangan lakukan ini hikss" baekhyun sudah terisak , dia tak ingin seseorang yang tidak ia cintai merenggut keperwanan (?) nya

"tenang saja , ini tidak akan sakit ... "

" tapi sehun... "

"DIAM!"

Akhirnya baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah , ia sudah lemas kehabisan tenaga . ia terpaksa merelakan keperawanannya untuk pria yang tidak ia cintai .

"maafkan aku chanyeol... "

FLASHBACK END.

" jadi... "

"ya maafkan aku chanyeol , maafkan aku hikss"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh baekhyun mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dan kehangatan padanya.

" kenapa kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku baek , kenapa ? "

"aku takut , aku takut kau kecewa"

"TIDAK , kau tak salah apa- apa baek , ini kecelakaan . malah dengan kau pergi seperti ini , kau telah membuatku membencimu , kau telah merubah seorang park chanyeol . dan kau baek , jika kau tak pergi mungkin kau tak akan begini "

"maafkan aku yeol hikss , aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu hikss , aku mencintaimu "

" berhentilah minta maaf , aku juga mencintaimu . sekarang kita akan memulainya dari awal ."

" tidak , tidak . aku tak punya waktu yeol , hidupku tak lama lagi hikss . "

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah baekhyun tak percaya

" apa , apa maksudmu ? "

" aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi di dunia ini yeol , aku tak ingin memberimu akhir yang menyakitkan lagi untuk kedua kalinya "

Air mata mengalir dari wajah tampan chanyeol , ia lemas sangat lema s. Kenapa tuhan memukulnya dengan cara seperti ini , apa salah yang ia perbuat hingga tuhan ingin mengambil orang yang setelah 6 tahun berpisah dengannya , mengapa ? .

" baek.. "

" yeol aku takut , aku takut kau terluka lagi . jadi tinggalkan aku saja hikss "

" tidak akan baek , aku akan bersamamu sampai ... hari te rakk hirmu , aku mencintaimu "

Bakhyun mencoba menengadahkan tangannya di udara untuk mencari wajah chanyeol , chanyeol segera mengarahkan tangan baekhyun ke wajahnya .

" yeol kau benar – benar tidak berubah " gumam baekhyun dengan tersenyum halus

Chanyeol tak menjawab , ia hanya menatap dalam mata baekhyun , namun sayang ia tak bisa menemukan apapun disana tatapannya begitu kosong , matanya tak dapat menangkap apapun . chanyeol masih tak menyangka baekhyun akan berakhir seperti ini , hatinya sakit. Lagi , satu bulir air mata pun jatuh dari pelupuk mata bulatnya .

" kau menangis yeol ? " tanya baekhyun , saat merasakan tangannya basah saat mnyentuh pipi chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum " tidak , aku tidak menangis , aku hanya kelilipan baek "

Tak ada air mata lagi , chanyeol harus lebih kuat dari baekhyun . ia harus merawatnya dengan hati yang kuat , ia tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan , ia harus menikmati detik detik terakhir ini .

LAST SECOND...

" yeol , bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu ? "

" kau tau , aku tak pernah menolak apapun permintaan mu"

" jika aku pergi nanti , kumohon rawatlah kihyun. Dan gantilah marga nya memakai margamu . dia lahir tanpa seorang ayah , ia jadi memakai margaku , kumohon.. "

'jika aku pergi nanti' chanyeol benar – benar paham maksud dari ucapan itu , ingin sekali ia menolaknya , namun jika memang sudah takdir ia tak bisa mengelak yang ia hanya bisa lakukan hanya menunggu , menunggu hari itu tiba " tentu saja , aku akan merawatnya baek . dia adalah duplikat darimu "

"terimakasih yeol , aku mencintaimu "

" aku juga mencintaimu baekhyun-ah , sangat "

" aku ingin kembali ke korea "

" besok , kita akan segera pulang ke korea "

AT KOREA

" wah ahjussi , rumah ini benar – benar bagus "

" tentu saja , kihyun akan tinggal disini bersama eomma mu "

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar anaknya bahagia , sekarang kebahagiannya sudah tidak penting lagi , kihyun lah alasan mengapa ia bertahan selama 6 tahun ini .

" kihyun coba jelaskan apa saja yang ada di rumah ini " gumam baekhyun

Kihyun mengangguk senang hati " cat rumah ini berwarna putih, ada tv yang sangat besar disini , terdapat sofa yang bagus dan empuk berwarna hitam . disamping eomma terdapat guci yang besar dan mewah , eomma aku tak bisa mnjelaskan semuanya rumah ini terlalu besar dan terlalu banyak menyimpan perabotan mewah " jelas kihyun matanya berputar memandang setiap inci dari rumah mewah ini

Chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos dari kihyun

"kihyun sekarang kau harus memanggilku appa "

Kihyun melirik kearah baekhyun " eomma"

Baekhyun tersenyum , ia mengerti dengan apa yang kihyun katakan " boleh , bukannya kihyun ingin appa ? ahjussi sekarang adalah appa mu "

Kihyun tersenyum bahagia , ia memeluk tubuh chanyeol tiba tiba dan sedikit membuat dada chanyeol sakit " jadi kihyun benar – benar boleh memanggil ahjussi appa ? "

Chanyeol mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum .

Mereka tersenyum layaknya keluarga kecil yang bahagia , mereka bahagia seakan tak ada apa – apa yang terjadi , mereka seakan melupakan hari esok yang menyedihkan .

3 bulan kemudian

Chanyeol kini berdiri dialtar pernikahan dengan baekhyun yang duduk di kursi roda . kini rambut baekhyun sudah benar – benar habis , ia terkulai lemas . namun walaupun begitu , ia ingin menyempatkan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan chanyeol yang sudah di jalin bertahun – tahun di pelaminan , ya itu adalah permintaan terakhirnya .

Pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri kerabat – kerabat terdekat dan pernikahan ini berlangsung sederhana .

" saudara park chanyeol bersediakah anda , dihadapan tuhan dan disaksikan oleh sidang jemaat ini , berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai ,baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat , didalam susah maupun senang .pria disebelah anda yang sedang anda pegang, apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal . menjadi suami yang baik , menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia , dan hanya bagi dia , selamanya hingga akhir hidup anda , bersediakah anda ? "

chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak " aku sangat bersedia " gumam chanyeol pasti .

pendeta itu pun mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama pada baekhyun

dan baekhyun menjawab " aku juga sangat bersedia " tak kalah yakinnya dengan chanyeol .

chanyeol berjongkok ia memasangkan cincin di jari manis baekhyun . sekarang giliran baekhyun yang akan memasangkan cincin kepada chanyeol . tau dengan keadaan baekhyun , ia pun membantu baekhyun mengarahkan lubang cincin itu ke jari manisnya . kini cincin – cincin itu telah melingkar di jari manis keduanya . chanyeol tampa ragu mencium bibir baekhyun . semua orang yang ada disana tak kuat untuk membendung air matanya , semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terisak haru .

" yeol aku lelah ... , aku ingin istirahat "

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya , ia berpikir sejenak , ia pun menangguk tak rela sambil tersenyum

" istirahatalah sayang , istirahtlah dalam pelukanku "

Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya . ia lalu memeluk tubuh baekhyun , ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya .

Baekhyun tersenyum . perlahan ia menutup matanya , ia masih bisa melihat wajah chanyeol yang menangisinya , ia masih bisa mendengar tangisan chanyeol , maupun kihyun yang meronta memanggil manggil namanya , termasuk orang orang yang juga menangis . hingga pada akhirnya , matanya tertutup sempurna , ia sudah tak bisa lagi mendengar suara suara yang masuk , dan ... baekhyun pun menghembuskan napas terakhirnya , ia terkulai lemas di pangkuan chanyeol , tangisan orang orang disana semakin mengeras , terutama kihyun yang terus mengguncang tubuh tak bernyawa baekhyun sambil menangis histeris .

" selamat tinggal sayang~ "

 _Hello, it's me  
_ _Halo, ini aku_ _  
I was wondering if after all these years  
_ _Aku membayangkan jika setelah bertahun-taun lamanya_ _  
You'd like to meet, to go over  
_ _Kau ingin bertemu, tuk mememeriksa_ _  
Everything  
_ _Segalanya_ _  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
_ _Mereka bilang bahwa waktu seharusnya menyembuhkanmu_ _  
But I ain't done much healing  
_ _Tapi aku tak kunjung sembuh_ _  
Hello, can you hear me?  
_ _Halo, bisakah kau mendengarku?_ _  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
_ _Aku berada di California memimpikan tentang kita yang dulu_ _  
When we were younger and free  
_ _Ketika kita masih muda dan bebas_ _  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet  
_ _Aku sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya sebelum dunia jatuh dihadapan kita_ _  
There's such a difference between us  
_ _Ada perbedaan diantara kita_ _  
And a million miles  
_ _Dan ada jarak jutaan mil_ _  
Hello from the other side  
_ _Halo dari sisi yang lain_ _  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
_ _Aku pasti dipanggil ratusan kali tuk memberitahumu_ _  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
_ _Aku minta maaf, tuk segala yang telah kulakukan_ _  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
_ _Tapi ketika aku memanggilmu tampaknya tak pernah ingin pulang_ _  
Hello from the outside  
_ _Halo dari luar_ _  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
_ _Setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku telah mencoba untuk memberitahumu_ _  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
_ _Aku minta maaf, karena menghancurkan hatimu_ _  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
_ _Tapi itu tak penting, itu memang tak menghancurkanmu lagi_ _  
Hello, how are you?  
_ _Halo, apa kabarmu?_ _  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself  
_ _Ini adalah ciri khas ku, membicarakan diriku sendiri_ _  
I'm sorry, I hope that you're well  
_ _Aku minta maaf, ku harap kau baik-baik saja_ _  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
_ _Apakah kau pernah keluar dari kota itu_ _  
Where nothing ever happened?  
_ _Dimana tak ada yang pernah terjadi?_ _  
It's no secret  
_ _Tak ada yang disembunyikan_ _  
That the both of us are running out of time  
_ _Kita berdua sudah kehabisan waktu_ _  
Hello from the other side  
_ _Halo dari sisi yang lain_ _  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
_ _Aku pasti dipanggil ratusan kali tuk memberitahumu_ _  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
_ _Aku minta maaf, tuk segala yang telah kulakukan_ _  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
_ _Tapi ketika aku memanggilmu tampaknya tak pernah ingin pulang_ _  
Hello from the outside  
_ _Halo dari luar_ _  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
_ _Setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku telah mencoba untuk memberitahumu_ _  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
_ _Aku minta maaf, karena menghancurkan hatimu_ _  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
_ _Tapi itu tak penting, itu memang tak menghancurkanmu lagi_ _  
Ooooohh, anymore  
_ _Ooooohh, lagi_ _  
Ooooohh, anymore  
_ _Ooooohh, lagi_ _  
Ooooohh, anymore  
_ _Ooooohh, lagi_ _  
Anymore  
_ _Lagi_ _  
Hello from the other side  
_ _Halo dari sisi yang lain_ _  
I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
_ _Aku pasti dipanggil ratusan kali tuk memberitahumu_ _  
I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
_ _Aku minta maaf, tuk segala yang telah kulakukan_ _  
But when I call you never seem to be home  
_ _Tapi ketika aku memanggilmu tampaknya tak pernah ingin pulang_ _  
Hello from the outside  
_ _Halo dari luar_ _  
At least I can say that I've tried to tell you  
_ _Setidaknya aku bisa mengatakan bahwa aku telah mencoba untuk memberitahumu_ _  
I'm sorry, for breaking your heart  
_ _Aku minta maaf, karena menghancurkan hatimu_ _  
But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore  
_ _Tapi itu tak penting, itu memang tak menghancurkanmu lagi_

 _ADELE – HELLO_

 **END**


End file.
